Adventure time with Finn the kryptonian and Jake the Dog
by Mrnerdyb
Summary: We all know the story of Superman and Finn the human, last son of krypton sent to earth and becomes our greatest hero, and the last human on earth raised alongside jake the dogg and becomes the land of OOU's hero, what if instead of regular earth but Jor-L sends his son to OOU and it is baby Kal-L Jake's parents discovers and raises and names him Finn.


Adventure Time with Finn the Kryptonian and Jake the Dog

By: Brian Hurdlow aka Mr Nerdy B

**Krypton's Last Day**

We all know the story of Superman and Finn the human, last son of krypton sent to earth and becomes our greatest hero, and the last human on earth raised alongside jake the dogg and becomes the land of OOU's hero, what if instead of regular earth but Jor-L sends his son to OOU and it is baby Kal-L Jake's parents discovers and raises and names him Finn. This is that story so we begin our story on Kal-l's birth and Krypton's final day.

Krypton a planet roughly 5 times the size of OOU with a much harsher environment and stronger gravity, and orbiting Krypton is a red sun. The inhabitants of this planet are Kryptonians, an advanced civilization, who's scientific prowess is unrivaled across the universe. Even with the harsh climate and intense gravity the Kryptonians have adapted well and thrived. Though it is ironic for that the Kryptonians have advanced their minds but it seems they have sacrificed their emotions in the process, there is no love amongst them and instead of man and woman coming together to produce a child, it has been replaced by artificial births at birthing centers. And even with their vast intellect, they have failed to notice that their planet was at the end of it's lifespan, and their race was at it's end. But one lone scientist knew just this and approached his elders with evidence and was shunned and called a lunatic. And now he is in his living quarters delivering the first natural born child on Krypton in thousands of years. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh I can't take this, the pain is unbearable." Lara's face is drenched with sweat as she strains with the birth of her child. "You are doing great dear, keep pushing I can see our childs head now." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!" With this last great shout and baby boy emerges fully froim Lara and Jor-L quickly scoops him into his arms and begins to clean his child off.

"It's a boy Lara, In over a thousand years and without machines, but with love...our child has come into our lives only to see the end of his world. And because of this, I will not let our child meet his end here because of those egotistical elders." Jor-L finishes cleaning and wrapping his son up and hands him to Lara. " I have found a planet that will be perfect for our son, it's environment and climate less harsh, and gravity not as strong as our own, and a yellow sun orbits the planet, he will become stronger than any could imagine because of this." " What should we name him Jor-L?" Lara asks as she coos and gently rocks her son. "Kal-L after my ancestor Kal-L the Great, _takes Kal from lara and walks over to a small ship m_y son, our hopes and dreams will travel with you, and know that we are only sending you away so that you can have a chance at life." Jor-l kisses his sons forehead as he places his sleeping child in the small ship. "Must we do this Jor-l, are you sure of this planet that you send him to, what if the inhabitants don't accept him, what if they shun and attempt to harm him." There is fear in Lara's voice as she makes these remarks. "Do not fear Lara this planet is fine I have made many checks on it, and How could they, he will be a god to them." Jor-l finishes inputing in the console next to the small ship, as Jor-l steps away from the console and joins Lara next to ship. Lara gently strokes Kal-l's head and kisses him for the final time and Jor-l kisses his head and then the ship begins to slowly close " You will give the people an ideal to strive towards, they will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall, and in time they will join you in the sun, in time you will help them accomplish wonders." When Jor-l finishes the ship containing his newborn son Kal-l takes off. The scientist Jor-L and his faithful wife Lara Lor-Van watch their son depart their doomed planet, unsure of his fate, only sure that he was destined...for greatness. Jor-L caresses his wife's face as their planet begin's to crumble, only to remark, "You know something Lara...we probably could have fit in that ship too".


End file.
